


Revelations

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post-ep s7e5 Strain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin comes out to his son. Mentions events from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6014056">Missing Parts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

“I’ve got company.”

“Is your company a guy?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re gay.” He’d passed it on, Fin thought to himself. Not the life he wanted for his son. Fuck, he wanted grandkids.

“Yeah. You gotta a problem with that, Dad?” Fin said nothing, unable to start the conversation – no, Ken, I don’t – I’ve been in a relationship with a man for years myself – and Ken started talking again. “I thought so. That’s why I never told you. I gotta go.”

He shut the door in Fin’s face.

*** 

Fin talked about it with John. “I just froze. How do I tell my son I’m in a relationship with a man, too?” he asked.

“Straight out,” John said. “It isn’t gonna help to hide it.”

Fin shook his head. “He already think I don’t approve. I go back, say ‘hey, the reason I froze was ‘cause I’ve been fucking my male partner for years’, it ain’t gonna go over well.”

“You hide it, it’s going to bite you in the ass,” John said sagely. He didn’t say anything about it being more than fucking, it being love, he was secure in their relationship. “You want a relationship with him, you’re gonna have to tell him about us. You already avoided that conversation when you got shot, Fin. You’re out – _we’re_ out – in the precinct. You’re honestly telling me you can’t tell your own flesh and blood?”

“It’s different,” Fin protested. “He thinks I don’t approve. I do. Hell, you know I do, I got you.”

“Then you _have to tell him_ , Fin. Especially if you want a relationship with him.”

Fin shook his head. “I… John, you know this life isn’t easy – fuck, how many times have we encountered homophobes? Fuck, you remember that gay basher case! We got guns. Ken don’t. He’s got nothing to protect him.”

“He’s gonna be gay whether or not you tell him, Fin. All you’re doing by not telling him is driving a wedge further between you. You want a relationship with your son, you tell him you’re seeing a man, too.”

*** 

Fin met Ken at a restaurant, figuring it was a good meeting place. John was due to join them soon. 

“Ken, there’s something I gotta tell you,” he said hesitantly. 

“It’s about me being gay,” Ken said disgustedly.

“No, it’s not,” Fin said. “Look, it’s about me. I… I’m seeing someone.”

“So you moved on, what do I care?”

“It’s a man,” Fin said. 

“You’re gay too, and you’re passing judgment?”

“No, Ken, I’m not. I’m worried about you. You know I see a lot of shit on this job.” He talked about one of the hardest cases he had busted, one that had gotten to him in the end. “Ken, one case we got, it was a homophobe, guy started cutting off gay men’s penises. That’s not what I wanted for you.”

“Dad, from what you’re telling me, that’s what you are too.”

“Ken, I carry a gun. You don’t.”

“Not everyone’s like that. You think you’re the only good gay guy out there? It’s not like that. You’re letting the job warp you. You always let it do that.”

“I think I got here just in time,” John said, sitting down next to Fin.

“Who are you?” Ken asked. “I don’t know you.”

“I’m your father’s partner,” John said, grabbing Fin’s hand. Fin struggled for a moment, but relented, letting John hold his hand.

“Oh. _Oh_. His _boyfriend_ , you mean. Dad, you couldn’t just _tell_ me?”

Fin looked very serious. “Ken, you didn’t want anything to do with me after the shooting. I respected that.”

John’s face looked drawn at the mention of the shooting and his grip tightened. Fin tightened his grip to reassure John that he was still here.

“You’re a hypocrite, Dad,” Ken said, standing up. “It’s okay for you to be gay, but not me?”

“Ken!” Fin said. “All I’ve ever been is worried about you.”

Ken scoffed. “I’m fine, Dad, not like you care.” He stormed out.

*** 

John tried for years to get the feuding men together, but Ken kept pushing back and Fin despaired of ever getting to know his son.

It had taken Ken’s partner and Fin’s to push the feuding men together, but they had. John and Alejandro had bonded and had never taken ‘no, I don’t want to deal with him’ for an answer, pushing the feuding Tutuolas together whenever possible. Ken and Fin had gotten closer, reluctantly. Eventually, they had finally mended bridges, Ken finally accepting that his father had been genuinely worried about him. They were together now, celebrating Ken and Alejandro’s daughter’s fourth birthday.

Ken got John alone for a minute. “You’ve been good for my dad,” he said.

“I hope so,” John said. “He’s been good for me, for many years.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it at first.”

John looked steadily at Ken. “As long as you see it now. He _wants_ a relationship with you, Ken – you’ve always been the one resisting. I know there’s bad blood there, but you’ve got to give him a chance.”

Ken nodded. “You’ve been trying to get us to see that for years, haven’t you? Ever since that case.”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for family reunions.”

“Thank you,” Ken said. He glanced at his dad, playing with little Amy. “He’s not as bad as I remember.”

“He’s a fine man.”

“He’s good for her,” Ken admitted, watching Fin playing with his daughter. “Been there for her like he wasn’t for me. Keep trying to move past it, but I keep feeling like my being gay is a sticking point.”

“Ken, he’s worried. He’s – _we’ve_ – seen a lot of shit on this job. You don’t get a gun; that’s always worried him. He’s worried, not angry. You know he talks about you as the bravest person he knows.”

Ken’s face softened. “For real?”

“Yeah. Even I don’t measure up, Ken, and I’m married to him.”

Ken looked towards his father. “Lot of shit between us; most of it my own making. How do we move past it?”

“By trying,” John said, laying a hand on Ken’s shoulder. “Only way you can. You know he’s open to a relationship. He’s been for years. It’s up to you now, Ken.”

Ken nodded and headed towards Fin. Alejandro headed, too, ready to signal one or the other, but John held him back. “No, I think they need to do this on their own,” he said. “I think they’re finally ready.”


End file.
